The Greatest Gift
by Uncle Dunmore
Summary: This is the story of a young man, Andy Summer, who gets betrayed by his friends and is forced to rot in a prison for something he didn't really do. When fate gives him a second chance, he decides to seek revenge on those who wrong him and his true friends. Inspired by "The Count of Monte Cristo". AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not SSB or any other game references I may make.**

**Andy Summer is not an OC. If you want to know who he is, look him up.**

**Inspired by Le Comte De Monte Cristo(The Count of Monte Cristo).**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Before we begin, I first want to say this: this is my attempt at a serious story(minus a drunk?). I also turn some characters that are usually good evil. Understand that it's nothing personal, just how it played out when I started planning._**

**_In other words, I'm sorta screwing (I do and don't, it's weird) with the entirety of the Smash Universe. Sorry!_**

**_Also keep in mind that years don't correspond to any actual dates. I just wanted a generic time to put this in._**

**_If Andy seems like a Gary-Sue... Hehe, hehe, BREWHAHAHAHA!(Just wait for later chapters)._**

**_If you like it, good. If you don't, tell me why. Otherwise, enjoy._**

* * *

_Waiting and hoping._

_That's what I've done for many years now. Our paths have never crossed again, but the time we spent was defiantly the most... well, everything. I idolized him as we worked together. He was a man's man. He was defiantly something else. Something extraordinary. I still wonder to this day why he saved my life. But I like to think it's because I meant something to him. _

_Well, where do we start? I almost forgot the story he told me all those years ago. The only thing I have left to remember him by is that fateful letter he left me. But he's gone. Far beyond our reach. But that's besides the point. Today, I'm here to tell you the story of Andy Summer._

_The story begins on The World of Trophies. What? You don't know what that is? Well, your certainly sheltered. The World of Trophies. Back long ago, the Game and Watches, with Master Hand's help, made a planet for all of us Nintendo characters to live on. It was a way to escape our lives of fighting and role-playing into a society where we could live normally. Like you._

_So where do we start? Well, I guess in Smash City. Smash City is a port town, located on the Great Sea. That's where we find him. And where we shall begin our story._

* * *

_March 15, 1620_

Mario paced impatiently in his office, scratching his mustache. It was nearly sunset, the sun brightly lighting up his office through his windows. Mario had been waiting forever for the _Impresa_ to return from its long sea voyage. It was a day late from its expedition, and Samus was getting impatient for her delivery. You see, Mario owned Mario Bros. Shipping Company, the largest shipping company around the Great Sea. When he wasn't saving Princess Peach from Bowser or some other thing, he was managing shipments or investments. He was the go to guy when you needed a large supply of items fast.

Mario climbed down the stairs to the main lobby, where Luigi was answering the phone. The plumber fumbled around, writing something while trying to keep his hat down from the strong breeze blowing through the window. Peach and Rosalina were sweeping the docks outside of the office, happily chatting away. Mario smiled. It was rare to get this kind of life, and he didn't want to take it for granted.

"Mario." Luigi said, putting down the phone. Right then, a strong gust blew his papers in the air, sending them flying in every direction. Mario chuckled, helping his brother pick up the documents.

"Mama Mia!" Luigi groaned. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Mario laughed, handing the papers back. "What is it?"

"That was Ganondorf. He tells me that Captain R.O.B's dead."

"Oh..." Mario took off his hat. "Who's commanding the _Impresa_?"

"Andy. Ganondorf called to complain that they stopped at the Isle of the Ancients. Not only that, he swears Andy spoke directly to Tabuu. Something about a letter."

"TABUU!" Mario jumped in surprise. "Mama Mia! Let's not jump the gun. Let's wait till he gets to land and question him here."

"They're in cell phone range, so they should be here any second." Luigi sat back down, adjusting his papers as he spoke. "You don't think he's..."

"No!" Mario said, surprised. "Andy? Our Andy? He's not a traitor! Come on, let's go check it out."

* * *

Mario and Luigi stood on the docks as the ship sailed into the harbor. The _Impresa_ was a beautiful ship with a huge mast, pure oak wood lining the bow, and absolutely astonishing features. The ship itself was worth a fortune, perhaps more than the company itself. The large flag held the famous Mario Insignia, proudly waving in the breeze.

As it docked, Ganondorf angrily stormed off the ship. Approaching Mario, he exclaimed "A day! A whole day! Out of our way! Andy should be fired!"

"Calm down Ganondorf." Mario instructed. "Tell us what happened."

"As I told the green one, Captain R.O.B died. He spoke to me on his death-bed, he did, about a letter he wanted to deliver to Tabuu. Claims they were friends, even if he enslave him. He wanted me to deliver the letter immediately. I was worried about the shipment, of course, so I told him no. Then he sends me to get Andy without another word. Naturally, I obey. And while I'm sleeping, Andy disobeys my order and turns the ship towards the Isle! Punished I say!"

"Ganondorf." Mario looked sympathetically at him. "Do you really he would do it behind your back?"

"Yes!" Ganondorf seemed convinced of his accusation.

"Did he actually hear you order that, or did you immediately go to your nap?"

"I-" Ganondorf looked dumbfounded. "Well... He delayed our shipment!"

"He delayed it for a dying wish." Mario corrected him. "As far as he's concerned, he followed his captains orders."

"Well!" Ganondorf's face was growing red as it filled with frustrated. "He... He... He talked with Tabuu! That's at least a little bit suspicious!"

"Well let's go talk to him. Shall we?" Mario extended his hand towards the walkway. Grumbling, Ganondorf obeyed.

.o0O0o.

Andy was on the deck, helping some of the Koopas move the last crate over. He was drenched in sweat, his dark brown hair reflected the sun's rays. The 19-year old was stronger than he looked, moving the box with ease.

"Good job everybody!" Andy smiled, putting down the crate. "Glad that's over."

"Andy!" Mario beckoned. Nodding, Andy said a few quick words to the others before taking off.

"Yes sir?" Andy said as he approached. "We finished moving everything over. It should be ready for delivery."

"Good. Ganondorf tells me you went to the Isle of the Ancients and talked with Tabuu."

"Yes sir. I assume he told you why."

"Indeed. What did Tabuu say?"

"Well," Andy mused. "we talked about R.O.B for a bit. Tabuu is apparently quite fond of the robot. He told me about some interesting foods he's tried. You know he's been stuck there since the end of the Subspace War?"

"Yes. In fact, I personally escorted him." Mario's eyes glistened in pride.

"He did actually mention that! He said that you were one of the greatest brawlers he's ever met!"

Mario's face lit up at the praise. "Why, I never would have thought!"

"Let me see... Something about rising tides... Something about a Helix Fossil? And the let-" Andy stopped, his face darkening.

"The what, my boy?" Mario looked interested.

"The lettuce." Andy said slowly, but his face lit up as he continued. "Yeah. He really like it you know. Salad, cole slaw, you name it!"

"Good, good." Mario seemed curious, but he didn't press for further questions. "Ganondorf says you disobeyed his direct order not to go to the Isle. Is this true?"

"No sir!" Andy looked shocked. "I would never! After Ganondorf told me R.O.B wanted to see me, I never saw him the whole trip!" Turning to Ganondorf, he said "I'm so sorry Mr. Ganondorf! If I would have known, I would of surely obeyed!"

"Sure." Ganondorf's blank expression still blanketed his face.

"Well anyways, the _Impresa_ needs a new captain." Mario looked up. "Andy, how would you feel about commanding the _Impresa_?"

"Really?" Andy said while Ganondorf yelled "What?!"

"You must be joking!" Ganondorf looked angrily at the plumber. "You're demoting me!"

"You were the first mate, you've neither been promoted or demoted." Mario stated bluntly. "Congratulations Andy."

"Wow!" Andy's face filled with delight. "Thank you so much Mr. Mario!"

"No problem. The crew likes you and so do I. Your pay will be increased to 150,000 coins a year. Here's your first payment-" He pulled a check out of his pocket and jotted down a quick couple of words. "And you have the week off. I expect your sister will be overjoyed to hear of your return."

"You bet!" Andy leapt in glee. "Thank you again sir!"

"Go, enjoy the rest of the day." Mario smiled. "Go, shoo!"

The teenager looked happy as he ran off. "You won't be disappointed sir!" He yelled behind him.

Mario chuckled before returning to his office. No one noticed Ganondorf's enraged expression as he stared at his new captain.

* * *

Not far from the building, a small adobe house lay still on a cliff. The cliff overlooked the sea, rocks breaking the wave's harsh rocking. A girl looked outwards on a balcony at the ocean. Sitting in the shadows was a boy, silently watching her as she gazed. Finally, she turned around to look at him.

"Oh John, isn't the view stunning?" She sang, twirling around to look at him. He was leaning casually against the wall, staring at her.

"Yeah, I've been looking at you for an hour." He mumbled. Unfortunately, she heard him.

"John! I'm 8!" She complained. "I'm too young for love!"

"But when you're not, I will have your hand, Jody!" John vowed, propping himself up. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Who is also not interested in you." She stormed, putting her hands on her hips. "There's no way! I rather date Wario than you."

"You haven't given me a chance to be your love, to show you my affection! Give me a chance!" He proclaimed. He moved closer with each word, holding his arms out in an innocent plea. She turned away.

"But we both know the answer." Jody said firmly. "My brother and father need me. What will happen if I go away? You know Papa can't drive a ship like he use to!"

"They'll be fine!" He scoffed. "Andy doesn't care! He hasn't even returned yet!"

"I'm back!" Andy yelled as he entered the balcony.

"Just my luck..." John frowned, slumping back into his corner.

"Andy!" Jody ran up to the teenager, enveloping him in a hug. "You're back!"

"How are you?" He laughed, returning the hug. "You've grown tall!"

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" She let go of him, smiling a great white smile. "Did you bring me something?"

"Of course." He said, pulling something out behind his back. "Tada! It's a Luma pendant!"

"Oh wow!" Her eyes lit up at the sight of the necklace.. "It's beautiful!"

"Come, where's Papa?" Andy looked around the balcony.

"Papa's on Io teaching, silly." Jody said.

"Then have you been here all alone, White Cat?" He asked curiously. Sometimes Papa would forget to take Jody with him when he went to Io. As her older brother, he constantly worried that DHS would come and take her away from them. When Papa forgot, Mario would come by to take care of her for the Summer family. The plumber would stop by and take her to work every day, letting her spend time with the other women. Andy was grateful for such an employer, but couldn't help wondering why she wasn't at the office.

"No, John's here with me too. He offered to look after me today." She pointed to the corner that he was hiding in. "Say hi John."

John leaned back further, trying to avoid Andy's friendly gaze. "'Sup."

"John, is that really you?" Andy relaxed at the sight of the 14-year old. "You've grown quite a bit!"

"Yeah, it's me..." He mumbled.

"That reminds me, I've got some great news: I've been promoted to captain of the _Impresa_!"

"Really?" Jody gasped. "This is wonderful! Oh, wait till Papa hears!"

"We're going to celebrate at Game and Watch's Diner. Care to join us John?"

"No no, you go on ahead." John said, distracted. "I gotta do anything else."

"Okay, your loss. Come, get your shoes on Jody!" The siblings ran out of the room, leaving John Tanaka to gaze jealously.

* * *

"Andy, Andy, Andy. That's all she ever talks about! Andy!" John glowered, walking down an empty street. He often sulked here when he wanted to be alone or away from the world. "I swear, I would kill him!.

"But that won't solve your problem." A voice said behind him. John whirled around in shock. Ganondorf stood behind him, walking up to the boy. The overcast of the building covered half of his face as he approached the tween. "You would be in jail in a matter of days, and she still wouldn't be yours."

"Who are you?" John confronted the man. Ganondorf was towering over him now, but John showed no fear as he met the Dark Lord's eyes.

"A friend. I assume you're talking about Andy Summer?" Ganondorf looked at him in an interesting fashion.

"Why do you want to know?" John spat.

"We have many similar traits, you and I." Ganondorf turned to look at the vast street. "We both prefer to be alone in our quiet sulking. We both walk this same street when we're thinking. And we both hate Andy Summer."

"Okay? So what can we do about it?" John said, staring down the man. John wasn't comfortable with him. Something about the man was suspicious. Maybe the way he approached him, or the way he smiled. Either way, John wasn't ready to trust him yet.

"Come, let's eat." Ganondorf walked away. "If you want to help me destroy him."

"Wait, where are you going?" John yelled at the Dark Lord. Ganon didn't even break his stride as he walked.

"Find out for yourself." Was his snotty reply. He turned the corner, disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait... Wait up!" John reluctantly chased after him.

.o0O0o.

"Ganondorf, come, sit down!" King Dedede chortled opening a bottle of wine. It was clearly not his first; broken bottles lay at the penguin's feet as he took another swig.

"Hello Dedede." Ganondorf said, sitting down. John pulled up a chair, looking suspiciously at both of them. Leaning over to Ganondorf, he whispered "Is he here to help us?"

"No, but he's the only table I can find in this forsaken restaurant." Ganondorf whispered back. "Be careful, Andy is good friends with him."

"Ganondorf, eh?" King Dedede took another large drink. "So I guess you haven't regained your fortune yet? Still working for the plumber? Heh. I work for no one but myself!" Dedede stood on the table, knocking off the silverware and plates. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled "I'm a grown independent woman, I can do what I want! I don't need no pants mom, unless I want to wear pants!"

"Really? This guys your friend?" John mumbled.

"More of an associate." Grabbing Dedede, he pulled him off the table. "Sit down you crazy drunk!"

"It doesn't matter! I own the place!" Dedede poured a glassful of wine. His hands were shaking, so the liquid flew all over the white cloth. After he had finished, he handed the glass to John.

"Drink up, a young man needs his calcium." Dedede burped.

"And that's enough of that." Ganondorf grabbed the glass away from John's reach. "Dedede, could you get us a pen and paper?"

"Sure thing. And another bottle of wine!" Dedede yelled at Goombella, the unfortunate waitress. She flinched as she ran off to get another.

"So what's your plan exactly?" John asked Ganondorf, scooting away from the drunk. "Besides embarrassing us."

"Well, as I said, we both want Andy dead." Ganondorf reminded him. "But of course, to kill him means to break the law. We can't have that blood on our reputations. So I ask you this: what's a fate worse than death? A fate which ties hands body and mind to an even worser state? Where she can never find him?"

John sat in thought. After a minute, realization hit him like a bowling ball.

"We send him to jail?"

"Precisely." Ganondorf leaned back him chair, looking quite cocky. "We send him to a fate where his mind and body will be tortured until the day he dies. Where spirits live, but never escape. Prison my friend. Prison."

"That couldn't possibly work though. Andy's got a nearly spotless reputation." John pointed out. "How could we-"

"Trust me, he's screwed himself in that part." Ganondorf reassured the tween, leaning in close. "We just need to write a letter." Backing off, he turned to King Dedede. "Where's the items we requested?"

"Hmm? Oh, here you go. They've been here for..." He turned his head, squinting the clock. "The wiggly hand over the fish. What's this I hear about sending Andy to jail?"

Both of the crooks looked terrified for a second. If his drunken stupor somehow got wind of this...

Then Ganondorf laughed a hearty(creepy) laugh. "Nothing, you're just imagining things old friend. Hear, let me pour you another glass." He took the bottle and started pouring a rather large portion.

"Thank you... Gandalf." King Dedede bumbled. Loudly, he yelled "That's the kind of service you can find here at Game and Watch's Diner everyone!"

"Wait, this is Game and Watch's Diner?" John sat up, his eyes bulging.

"Yes, why-" As Ganondorf spoke, Andy and Jody walked through the doors. Looking around, they seemed to be searching for someone in particular. When Jody spotted their table, she pulled at Andy's sleeve. The teen cheerfully waved at them and started walking over.

John slumped back in his chair, hoping they didn't see him. "Ganondorf, hurry and write that letter!" John ordered.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ganondorf retorted, grabbing the pen as he rapidly spun his web of lies. The two were getting closer, only stopping for a moment to talk to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Hurry, they're nearly here!" John panicked.

"Done!" Ganondorf handed the letter to John. "Run this to the nearest officer you can find."

"Got ya!" The tween slipped underneath the table just as Andy and Jody sat down.

"Dedede!" Andy exclaimed, shaking the penguins hand. "It's been such a long time! Good to see you!"

"I'm glad you could join us!" Dedede smiled. "You were right in buying this place Andy. This was a genius investment! I'm getting more money than a teacher gets in a lifetime!"

"Great!" Andy turned to Ganondorf. "Ganondorf! I'm surprised to see you here!"

"I know." The Dark Lord make a cheap smile. "Congrats captain."

"Look," Andy leaned over to Ganondorf. "I'm truly sorry if I disobeyed your orders. I didn't see you at all!"

"Oh, trust me, it'll be fine in an hour." Ganondorf smiled. "Trust me."

Andy didn't catch his sinister meaning. "Could you join us for dinner? It'll be my treat! From captain to first mate."

"Oh trust me, the pleasure is mine." Ganondorf smirked.

* * *

John quietly snuck out the front door, casting suspicious looks left and right. The street was mostly clear, minus a few Goombas and Waddle Dees. The day was growing shorter as the sun sank, casting shadows across the quite boulevard.

John decided to quicken his pace. He wanted his revenge as soon as possible, and he wanted to make sure that Andy got what he deserved. The teen would laugh at him when he professed his love, saying "She's a mere child, John. Just wait till she understands." But John couldn't wait for his love, his one true beauty. With Andy out-of-the-way, Mason "Papa" Summer would be the last to go. And then he would have her.

Turning the corner, he saw the sun slowly resting in the sky. Suddenly, he ran into someone and fell with a gasp. The person laughed, extending his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face covered by the shadows.

"S-sorry!" John stuttered. Taking his hand, he pulled himself up.

"Be careful next time." The man scolded. "Watch where your going. I got enough on my plate guarding the city, and the last thing I need is-"

"Wait, are you a police officer?" John asked, looking in surprise.

"Part-time officer, part-time prince. Marth's my name." He introduced. "What can I help you with?"

_About time my luck panned out_, John smiled.

* * *

"But seriously, if your going to steal the world's food, make sure Kirby isn't here!" King Dedede laughed. Andy and Jody merrily joined in. Ganondorf was gazing out the window awkwardly, waiting for any sign of John or the police. It was nearly night time, and Ganondorf at least wanted to see Andy's arrest.

"Ganondorf, you look anxious." Andy remarked. "You know, last time you looked this anxious was Wind Waker!" The table started laughing again. Ganondorf bit his tounge, trying to keep calm. Just any minute now...

"You know Ganondorf," Andy became solemn. "I know this sounds strange, but I'm glad to be your friend." The Dark Lord turned around in surprise. "It's true, I am! You may have lost you fortune, your land revoked, and you have to serve under someone younger than you, but I must say, you're the smartest man I know. Sure, you've challenged me to multiple duels to the death, rib at me a lot, and steal my food every now and then, but I feel like your my closest friend. Thank you for being there for me, even now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Freeze, he's right there!" A Koopa yelled. A group of Police Koopas ran inside, running at their table. Dedede cried out in fear, falling out of his chair as they tackled Andy.

"What's going on?" Andy asked, struggling against the ground. Marth walked into the room, drawing his sword.

"Andy Summer, you have been accused of highest treason against Master Hand by conspiring with Tabuu." The room gasped, looking at the teenager.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" He swore innocently. Jody and King Dedede could only gaze in shock as their friend was dragged out the door.

Ganondorf smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way either."

* * *

_Hello everybody! Your Uncle Dunmore here with a start of a new story! But first, how's your day? I hope it's been good! Thanks for stopping by._

_First off, I'm back! I'm so glad to be back too! My own wifi, yay! I can finally publish stories again!_

_A quick note: wait for your chapters patiently._

_So anyways, what did you think of the first chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know with a review. Remember good or bad, I read it, so don't be afraid to voice your opinion! And if any character seems OOC, let me know immediately._

_If you want to look up Andy Summer or John Tanaka, that's fine. I suggest you don't for spoiler reasons._

_Anyways, what will happen to Andy? Will Ganondorf and John get away with it? What's with that mysterious letter? Does the title relate to anything in the story? Find out soon folks!_

_Till next time..._

_**DUNMORE, HUZZAH!**_

_(P.S. New profile picture, good or bad? Let me know.)_


	2. Chapter 2: It Only Gets Worse

**Author's Notes: Woo, two followers! Making my way back in the game!**

**Sorry this chapter's rather short. I actually got everything down I wanted to in a short amount of space. So... I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_So Andy was arrested. Yep, no surprise there. It felt like I gave you hints throughout the whole story, didn't I? But Andy's betrayal isn't over yet. Later that very same night..._

* * *

"Bring in the culprit."

Marth was seated at his desk, reading the letter the strange boy had given him. His eyes carefully read each word, his mind set on justice. The prince believed in a fair judicial system. If someone was accused of treason against the state, he wanted to be 100% sure that this was their man.

Police Koopas shoved Andy into the room. The teen had a bloodied lip, and his handcuffs were larger than his wrists. As he sat down, the officer beckoned the others to leave the room.

Marth looked up. The culprit was tall and thin, much to the surprise of the prince. His brown eyes darted around the office as he slumped back in his chair. Marth put down the letter and cleared his throat.

"Andrew Summer, born on July 14, 2524, Earth years." Marth read from a file on his desk. "Mother died when he was 9. His father, Mason Summer, moved to The World of Trophies ten years ago. He's working at the University of Io, blah blah blah." He looked up at the boy. "You're record's spotless from what I can tell."

"Yes sir." Andy stuttered, sweating bullets. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I he-here? I've done nothing wrong."

"It appears that way." Marth picked up the letter. "I got this earlier today from a young man. Would you like to read it?"

"No thank you." Andy replied.

"Are you sure?" Marth look surprised. "This letter is sending you to damnation. I would want to read it in your position."

"Sir," Andy gulped. "I can't read."

"What?" Marth laughed. "You can't read?"

"Papa was going through a rough time back when we moved here." Andy explained. "He was drinking all our money away. Some nights Jody, my sister sir, and I would go to bed hungry. So I quit school and started working at Mario's. He's a good employer, pays me as much as the others. Papa eventually pulled himself together and started working at the University again. I just never went back."

"You at least spent, what, five years at school? Six? You didn't learn to read or write there?"

"No sir. They moved too fast for me. I've bulled my way through most of it, to be honest sir."

"At least they taught you manners." Marth sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You're accused of treason against Master Hand. Do you say this is true? Or would you prefer to plead innocent?"

"I plead innocent sir." Andy spoke confidently with each word. "I've done nothing wrong."

The police officer looked unconvinced, but he decided to move along."We found this envelope in your cabin." Marth picked up an envelope. "The front's blank. What's this letter Mr. Summer?"

Andy looked confused for a second. Then his face relaxed. "That's Tabuu's letter he asked to deliver. He didn't want anyone knowing about it." Marth shot him a suspicious look. Quickly, he added "He swore of its utmost innocence, I promise! He said it was a letter to a long-lost friend."

"Have you read the contents- of course not." Marth rolled his eyes as he opened the envelope. Pulling the letter out, he stood up in shock. "These are the guard posts on the Isle of Ancients!"

"Is it really?" Andy looked terrified. "I swear, he didn't inform me of it's contents! He swore it was for a childhood friend!"

"It very well could be." Marth stared at him, then at the letter. After what felt like days, he said "Strangely, I believe you, Mr. Summer." Andy relaxed. "Your record suggests nothing of treasonous intent at any point in your life. There's no outside contact with anyone who could be aligned with Tabuu during your whole life or any indication you're a traitor, minus a letter sent by a child. It's a shame Tabuu chose to take advantage of such a young boy. Don't worry about it. We will get you a lawyer and sort this all out. Maybe Mr. Wright's free this weekend."

"Sir," Andy bravely posed a question. "That other letter, what does it say?"

"Sure, sure, I'll read it." Marth sat down and read Ganondorf's letter.

"To the officer who this reaches: I must inform you that Andy Summer, age 19, is holding a letter in his custody that obtains information of the highest of treason: collaborating with Tabuu. He is harboring the letter in his cabin aboard the ship _Impresa. _He is dangerous and very deceitful. He is currently dining in Game and Watch's Diner. Please arrest him immediately. -Anonmyous"

"Thank you sir." Andy smiled. "I just wanted to remember that."

"No problem. You're free to go." Marth extended his hand, which Andy gratefully shook. As they stood up, Marth asked "Wait, before you go, did Tabuu say who the letter was addressed to?"

Andy nodded. "He did. He told me word for word: 'Please deliver this letter to Lady Shiida as soon as possible. Be silent and swift with this letter. She should be in Smash City.'"

Marth fell back into his seat. "Lady... Shiida, you say?"

"Yes sir. I promise on my life." Andy looked confused. "Are you okay sir?"

"Yes... Yes..." Marth's looked horrified, his face sweating. "It's just the heat. Could you send in Sergeant Kappa for me? Wait outside with the other guard."

"Yes sir." With that, Andy left the room without another word. A few seconds later, Kappa entered the room.

"What is it sir? Was the letter right?" Kappa inquired.

"It was... right to the fullest extent." Marth stuttered, patting his forehead with a handkerchief.

* * *

"Don't worry Andy." Marth told the boy as he loaded into a police car. "They need to drive you to jail. We need to keep you safe until the trail."

"Thanks again sir." Andy said, looking relieved. "You've been so helpful."

Marth came up close to the teen. "And don't you worry about Tabuu's letter. I'll burn it. And by the way, don't bring up Lady Shiida's name. I'll investigate this personally."

"Thank you sir." With that, Marth slammed the door shut. Walking up to the driver, he whispered, "Take him straight to the Isle of the Ancients and lock him in the deepest cell you can find. He's too dangerous for court, Master Hand's orders." The driver nodded, opening the car doors. "Oh, and after you're done," Marth smiled, pulling out a piece of paper. "give this letter to the Summer family. They'll want to know what happened."

.o0O0o.

It was the next day. The boat ride was peaceful as Andy rode to the Isle. Naturally, he was curious about his destiny. I mean, who wouldn't be? Dragged on a boat? Who were these guys? Of course, we know his fate. But Andy suddenly realized it as soon as he saw it.

"The Isle of the Ancients?" Andy wondered aloud. "Why are we-" Andy wasn't smart, but he wasn't slow either. "Wait a second!"

The prisoner ran up to the nearest guard, who was happily relaxing on deck. "Sir, I believe you have the wrong man. You see-"

"Hah!" He laughed, eating another donut. "I've heard that so many times, I could sell my response and have it in high demand!"

"...What?" Andy stared curiously at the guard before continuing. "Never mind, I just mean that Officer Marth told me I was free to go!"

"I hear that a lot too." The guard took a sip of coffee. "Just shut your trap and coöperate."

"But..."

"One more word from you and this sword gets action!" The guard patted his beam sword, firmly lodged in his belt. "Now get!" The guard kicked Andy, sending him flying across the deck.

"Ahh!" His forehead caught the rather square railing. Moaning in pain, he yelled, "I'm bleeding!"

"Ugh, whimp." The guard lazily picked up his radio. "Have Dr. Mario meet the new prisoner in his cell for treatment." To Andy, he scoffed, "You're lucky it wasn't lower."

* * *

"Bite this rag, it'll ease the pain as I stitch."

Andy found himself in a cave like cell, with high rock walls and a damp atmosphere. A single bar window allowed sunlight to beam into the cold room, illuminating the cave. A small plank-like bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. The inmate sat calmly as the doctor stitched his wound.

Andy was already getting good vibes from the doctor. As he stitched, he spoke calmly of his life and what he did. Apparently he was a professional doctor back on the mainland. In his spare time, he would come and check on the patients personally in the Isle of Ancient's infamous prison. As he finished, Andy asked through a scream "Are you related to Mario?"

The doctor stopped. "Yes, I know him very well."

"Could you deliver him a message for me? Please, it's urgent."

"I am returning later this afternoon. I will."

"Could you tell him that if he could, take care of Jody till I'm back?"

"Andy, tsk tsk, there is no returning back." The doctor shook his head, returning to his profession. "You're in the deepest part of the prison. Next to you is Tabuu, and next to him is James, and next to him-"

"Then tell him this." Andy spoke with such force the doctor stopped talking. "Tell them all I will return. I will make sure to set things right. I honestly don't know why I'm down here, sir, I really don't. But I promise you this: I will return."

"If you say so..." The doctor pulled the last thread through his forehead. "There! It should scar, unfortunately for you. That's quite a nasty cut. Those prison guards will pay through the court of law, I promise you that! Hmph. A nurse should come by in a few days to remove it. If there's nothing else, I'll be off."

"Wait, before you go," Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out a Luma pendant. "Give this to my sister for me, will you? I forgot to give it to her."

"I can't, unfortunately. But I will deliver your message to Mario, I mark my words as a doctor." He vowed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye. And... and thanks for healing me."

"It's what I do."

* * *

_The days passed by slowly for poor Andy. His pain was greater than our wildest dreams. As we debate the stars and the sun, existence and life, joy and sorrow, Andy was cursed with one unfortunate flaw: being uneducated. Without knowledge of life, without regular comprehension of even the simplest of things, Andy suffered the horrible fate of not knowing. Why was he here? Why must he suffer? What had he done wrong? With nothing to debate in his mind, he sat idly and rotted._

_For seven long years._

_Of course, mere words don't affect you. A wise man once said that the infirmity of our nature always make us believe that we are much more unhappy than those around us. Similar to how I can't understand his pain, you cannot either. So I call upon the simplest of tasks: take your knowledge of pain and suffering and despair, and put it beyond your wildest dreams. Imagine it far above the sky that you limit yourself to, far beyond the hardest task you've ever endured, and triple it. Then you will have a true understanding of Andy's pain._

_Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's travel back to that very same day, but from a different perspective. Let us follow Mario's path._

* * *

"Sir, please, let Andy go!"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, King Dedede, and Jody stood pleadingly in Marth's office. The group had banded together to plead for Andy's safety. Marth was resting quietly in his office as he waited for this to end.

"I can't, I told you: Mr. Summer has been accused of highest treason. He won't get his trail till tomorrow."

"But the letter..." Jody said.

"As I said, I can't release Andy even if I wanted to. I gave you the trial time, so please, wait till tomorrow."

"I can pay his bail!" Mario offered, raising his hand.

"I'll pitch in!" King Dedede agreed. He was suffering from a terrible hangover, but his heart told him he had to come and help.

"There's no bail for highest treason, Master Hand's orders." Marth shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Can you try and pull strings? Anything?" Jody pleaded.

"Look little girl." Marth leaned forward from his chair, staring directly at her. "No bail. No strings. No anything." The group let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry. It breaks my heart to send him to jail, but it must be done."

"Fine, you win." Mario looked defeated. "I can hire his lawyer, right?"

"Of course." Marth smiled. "I'm sure he needs the support from his friends."

Just then, the phone rang. Picking it up, Marth heard a unfortunately familiar voice.

"Where were you last night?" A worried voice greeted his ears. Marth froze. He wasn't expecting the call. But his mind reeled as an idea formed in his mind.

"What?" Marth fell out of his chair. "Andy's dead?"

"Who?" The voice asked.

"Wait, Andy's dead?" King Dedede gasped. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Marth, stop messing around." The voice grew irritated. "We have a-"

"I understand sir. Goodbye." Marth hung up the phone. With a mortified look on his face, he said, "Andy's dead."

"What?" The group looked horrified.

"He was gunned down by the Zoda gang while being transported to prison." Marth hung his head down in defeat. "Only an eye witness's account brought this tragedy to life. They haven't recovered the bodies because they've been taken."

"What?!" Mario mourned. "You mean-"

"You'll never see Andy again." Marth's words hung in the air like raindrops. Jody sank down, bursting into tears. Peach fainted, causing Mario to run to her rescue. Only Rosalina, King Dedede, and Luigi dared to face the officer.

"Thank you for all you've done sir." Luigi sulked, a tear running down his cheek. "I appreciate it."

"I promise to avenge you all." Marth vowed, his face full of determination. "Trust me, Zoda won't get to any of you."

"But it's too late..." Dedede stared sadly at the sobbing Jody. "He already has..."

* * *

_Hello everybody! Your Uncle Dunmore here! How was your day? Was it good? I hope so._

_Sorry about this chapter. It felt half-hearted... I don't know why. It's something important I had to write about, but it is not easy. But hey, I got everything I wanted down, so next chapter will be exciting!_

_Sorry I made Marth a villain... I'm preparing for the rage comments now._

_So in other news, I have a very important poll on my page I need you to answer: Paintball, Airsoft, or Laser Tag? I have a comedy story in mind, but I would like to hear your opinion between the three. I may incorporate some things from Project M Saga too..._

_I'm planning to do uploads every Friday starting now, with random updates whenever I feel like it. How does that sound? My life's gotten busy with Early Band so writing is going to be hard. Let me know if you like that idea with a review._

_But you're not here to listen to my personal woes. Erm hem. Will Andy escape the prison? Why did Marth betray his word? Who is Lady Shiida(you can google it, if you want spoilers)? Will I release who the narrator actually is? (He/She's not me!) Stay tuned!_

_Till next time..._

_**DUNMORE, HUZZAH!**_

_P.S. Reviews are appreciated, good or bad._


	3. Chapter 3: Prison's even worse than Jail

_But no trail came, and no justice was sought. Now I must warn you, I cannot verify everything Andy told me about this next part. But I will tell you exactly what he told me. So here I go..._

* * *

_Year One:_

Andy was still hopeful of his trail. He may be misplaced, get fed twice a day, and at night you couldn't see a thing, but the boy believed in Marth's promise. So he sat.

_Year Three:_

Andy kept track of the days as he rotted in his prison. It wasn't easy. It had grown boring. His clothes were starting to rip. And the silence had gotten deafening. He had grown a beard, but his mind was growing too: insane. As much as he screamed, no one heard him. Each day he pleaded for his life, to end the suffering. But no one heard.

_Year Four:_

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Finally he was heard. The chef had grown tired of his mad screams. The unending pounding of fear in his ears had finally gotten to him.

"Sir," Andy ran up to the iron door. Through the small barred window, he spoke in a desperate plea. "I don't know why I'm down here. I was promised a fair trail, but no one has delivered. Please, get the warden. I beg of you!"

"Calm down." The chef took a step back. "I will as long as you stop screaming."

"I give my word if you give yours." Andy retorted.

"Hold on a wee minute." The chef left his sights. About an hour later, he returned with the warden.

"How can I be of service?" Warden Ike asked.

"Sir, please, I speak a cry of mercy." Andy begged. "My name is Andy Summer. I was sent here about four years ago from unknown origins. I was promised a fair trail, but I never received. Please, help me!"

Ike stood in thought. "I am unfamiliar with that name." He noted. "Fine. Chef!" The fat chef looked up at the mercenary. "Fetch me Andy's file."

Nodding, the chef ran off. "Bless you sir!" Andy let out a relieved smile. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Don't thank me yet." Ike told him. "I can't let you go, but if you are right, I'll help you in any way possible."

"Thank you." Andy sat down and started crying. As he sobbed, the chef ran back.

"Sir, the file." He held out the folder.

"Thank you." Grabbing it, he noticed a note taped to the top.

_Andy Summer is a dangerous man found conspiring with Tabuu. Keep him locked up for as long as you can- Commissioner Marth._

"Thank you. Return this folder to its file immediately." Ike ordered. The chef nodded, waddling off.

"Andy," The convict looked up with a sad look of joy in his eyes. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry."

Andy looked defeated. "Thank... thank you anyways sir. I... want to thank you for giving me a chance..."

"You're welcome." Ike started to leave.

"Wait!" Andy ran to the window. "Could you at least tell me why I'm down here?"

"Of course: treason with Tabuu." With that, Ike left.

"Treason with..." Andy let out a scream, and immediately started sobbing.

Maybe he really did help Tabuu...

_Year Four:_

He had stopped keeping track of the days.

_Year Six:_

He was the traitor they said he was.

_Year Seven:_

Andy finally had decided what he had to do. He would stop eating and starve himself to death. That way, he could end this torture and serve justice for his treason. He betrayed his family and his city by collaborating with Tabuu. He must kill himself for the sake of rightness and humanity.

He was a traitor, after all.

For the first three days, he threw his food against the wall. The pain of hunger was great, but his determination was stronger. The fourth day was rough, and Andy nearly took a bite of bread, but he threw it in his waste bucket.

Death came swiftly the fifth day.

Now this is something that has always confused me, and I don't expect you to believe him either. He swore he died that day. But then how could I possibly know him? I take his words and tell you what he told me.

Andy was in a vortex. A green and purple swirling vortex. He was in bliss. The pain he had felt all of his life was gone. He was free of his suffering and in return free of life. But death wasn't ready to give up on him.

He floated in that vortex for quite some time. How long he doesn't know. But he told me he met a man.

Andy said to me he didn't remember much about him. The only thing he actually remembered was the single conversation had. They were on a platform in the vortex. Andy was sitting on the edge, watching the colors fly by as he sat. The man was behind him, doing some work on some machinery. As he worked, he asked, "So how long have you been dead Bart?"

"I don't know." Andy sighed. "It's been a while."

"So they finally got to ya." The man shook his head. "I didn't expect it to take so long."

"I've awaited my death for seven years." Andy nodded. "I don't know why I didn't kill myself a long time ago."

"Wait, you committed suicide?" The man stopped. "That can't be right. Are you messing with me Bart?"

"My name's Andy." He said, confused. "And no. I'm not."

"Oh crap!" The man dropped the wrench he was holding and ran over to a table. Andy turned around in surprise as the mysterious man fumbled through a notebook.

"Andy, Andy..." The man pointed his finger at the book. "Andy Summer, here you are. You're not supposed to be dead! You die happy surrounded by family!"

Andy looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This is bad, this is bad..." The man dropped the notebook and started pacing. "D's going to kill me..."

"Sir?" Andy stood up and started walking towards the man. "Are you okay?"

"Andy!" The man grabbed the prisoner by his shoulders. "You're supposed to be alive right now! Someone messed with the natural balance of things!"

"Uh..."

"Andy, I have a very important task for you." The man had a serious look in his eyes. "I need you to track down the people who wronged you of the life you were supposed to live. Your proper life has been tampered with, and I can't have that. We have bigger plans for you, and you just can't die right now!"

"But I'm a traitor!" Andy scoffed. "I committed treason against Master Hand by trying to help deliver Tabuu's letter."

"No, that's the thing!" The man smiled. "You're innocent!"

"I'm... what?"

"Innocent my dear boy!" The man kissed his forehead. "Dear me. Let me check the notebook." He ran over to the strange notebook and opened it.

"Yes... You're uneducated... You're not even supposed to be Ca... him... in this universe..." The man started pacing again. "Hmm... James? Of course, James!"

"Who?" Andy asked curiously.

"Andy, when I bring you back to life, I need you to wait for a man named James to find you. He will tomorrow. Please, find the people who wronged you! And hurry!"

That's all he remembered from their conversation, but he swore it happened. I don't know what to believe... I personally believe he had a hallucination and just imagined it all. But he has never lied to me...

But Andy says he returned to life. And as soon as he did, he dug into his next meal like a crazy animal.

* * *

Andy woke up the next day with a feeling of something grand. Something he hadn't felt in a while: hope. The strange man told him of James, and Andy felt good. He was hoping that this James would just talk to him. It had been so long since he had a companion to talk to, he was just glad his eternal silence would be over. And maybe soon, he could escape.

But who were these people who wronged him? His first thought went to Marth. Marth had blatantly lied to him, he realized. He never got his trail he was promised. _But why,_ he wondered, _he looked like me believed me the whole time. It was when I mentioned Lady Shiida he freaked out. Was she a friend? Why would Marth-_

As he thought, he heard a gravelly sound echo throughout his cell. Andy looked around in confusion. Where was that coming from? It took him a minute to realize it was coming from the ground.

"Who's there?" Andy asked aloud. "James?"

"Yes?" A voice said from underneath the ground. "Is this Andrew Summer?"

"Yes!" Andy let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

"Stomp your feet." James ordered. Confused, Andy obeyed.

"Good, good..." James mumbled. Louder, he yelled. "Put your ear to the ground and listen to my voice!"

They did this for a minute before Andy found the spot.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you to dig down for me." James ordered. "We'll meet half way."

"Got ya!" Andy started digging. It was about thirty minutes of hard digging before they actually made progress. It was a long awkward pause between digging, besides the occasional grunt. After an hour of hard work, Andy met his first problem.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"There's a rock blocking my path. What should I do?"

"Okay... First, I need you to get something to remove it. Preferably a wooden plank or something." James instructed. "Then use it as a lever and heave it upwards. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Andy got up and looked around the room. Unfortunately, the only plank in the room was his excuse for a bed. Pulling the sheets off, he lifted the underneath his armpit. Running back to the hole, he asked, "What now?"

"Start digging around the rock and try to get underneath it. With the rock, heave it upwards and hide it. Okay? I need to run back to my room for air."

"Understood." Andy said. A shuffling noise was heard from underneath the ground as James turned around. Andy started vigorously digging away, his hands numb with pain and his fingernails broken beyond belief. His forehead glistened with sweat as he shoveled handful after handful of dirt away. After seven long years of awkward silence and no company, he was finally given the chance to become friends with another man. For some reason, Andy's heart leaped with joy at the thought.

.o0O0o.

"Heave!" James ordered.

With all of his strength, Andy lifted the rock with the wooden plank. As it flew to the side, Andy gasped for air.

"I made it!" James said, stepping out of the hole. Andy looked shocked at the man as he dusted his pants off.

"You're... you're..."

"A fox?" James smiled. "Yes, I guess I am. James McCloud's my name. Great to meet you sir." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too." Andy returned the shake. "Come, welcome to my little hell on earth."

"Thank you." James looked around the room. "You don't have any furniture?"

"Just this plank." Andy held up the wooden board. "It doubles as my bed."

"This certainly won't do!" James shook his head. "Come, follow me."

* * *

"Where are we?"

Andy looked around the room in awe as he entered. Columns of books littered the room, surrounding a small desk with two chairs. Any librarian would be jealous of James's collection of stories; from _Harry Potter_ to _Historical Events: Year One to Today _to_ Le Comte De Monte Cristo, _this prison cell had an astonishing amount of literature. As Andy gazed in awe, James pulled up a chair. "So why does M want you here?"

"M?" Andy realized that the mysterious man he met must of had a name. "So that's his name?"

"Yeah. M doesn't really do introductions well, does he?" James scratched his muzzle. "So what does he want you to do?"

"Get revenge on the people who wronged me." Andy told him, taking a seat. "He told me to find you."

"I figured that out the hard way." James looked down. "Here I was, commuting suicide after living here for five years, and M decides to throw me for a loop! He tells me to look for a man named Andy. That was twelve years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" James smiled, looking at his fellow inmate. "You're supposed to save us."

"Who's us?" Andy asked, intrigued.

"The inmates of this part of prison." James told him. "M told us if we help you become educated, you could be our liberators."

Andy stared at James for a good long minute. "But you're all criminals."

"No, sadly were not. Just like you were wrongfully imprisoned, so are all of us. Minus 8 and Tabuu, but that's a different story." James stood up, shaking his leg. "Andross locked me up years ago." James sat back down. "But that's for another time. Tell me about yourself."

Andy talked for a bit about his life, being the son of a professor and all. As it turns out, Andy didn't have much to tell him about his life, minus a few trips to Mars. Finally, he told James about the letter. The prisoner listened very intently to his story, interested in each phrase.

"And that's how I got here, although I don't know why." Andy told him. "Warden Ike told me that I betrayed Master Hand by conspiring with Tabuu, but I don't even know how to read. M swears I'm innocent. Not only that, I'm supposed to track down the people who wronged me when I don't even know who they are!"

"Hmm..." James leaned back in his chair. "Let's start easy. Who would want to harm you? You're a successful captain with a wonderful family."

"Ganondorf..." Andy mused. "Yes, probably him."

"Ganondorf? That's a name I haven't heard of in a while." James smiled. "Tell me about him."

"He was a former lord who sided with Tabuu during the Subspace War. After his lands were revoked, in his defense he didn't know it was Tabuu, he joined Mario's Shipping company. That wasn't that long before I joined."

"Why would he want to hurt you?"

"Well... Honestly, I don't know. I was treating him to dinner when I was arrested."

"Why did you do that?"

"I recently became captain of the Impresa, and I was hoping we could be closer as captain and first mate. He's challenged me twice before to a duel to the death, and I was hoping to end our feud."

"You refused obviously... So he was next in line to become captain. That's a reasonable motive. You told me that the letter sent to Marth was anonymous, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you remember what it said?"

Andy smiled a weak smile. "Yes. I repeat it everyday before I go to bed."

"Tell me what it said."

Andy leaned back in his chair and repeated the words he was told seven years ago. "To the officer who this reaches: I must inform you that Andy Summer, age 19, is holding a letter in his custody that obtains information of the highest of treason: collaborating with Tabuu. He is harboring the letter in his cabin aboard the ship _Impresa. _He is dangerous and very deceitful. He is currently dining in Game and Watch's Diner. Please arrest him immediately. -Anonymous"

"Hmm..." James put his hands on his knees. "How did Marth receive this letter?"

"He mentioned a boy brought it to him, or that's what I overheard."

"Did you see Ganondorf at anytime with a boy?"

"Why yes, I think. I would've sworn he was talking with John when I entered the diner... Hey, they even had a pen and paper on the table! But that's impossible. They couldn't have talked about imprisoning me, Dedede was there."

"Dedede?"

"He was a former king. Once Kirby kicked him out of Dreamland, he's been living here ever since. He's still rich though, but he mostly spends it on wine. We're really close though."

"Was he intoxicated?"

"Very."

The fox scratched his muzzle, looking unconvinced. "Who's this John?" James asked, seemingly looking into Andy's eyes.

"John's a young friend of mine. He has this huge crush on my little sister though. It was just childish love."

"Hmm... one last question: do you know who the letter was addressed to?"

"Lady Shiida. I'm unfamiliar with that name though."

"Unfortunately I am. It all makes sense now." James shook his head in pity.

"So they all did it?" Andy asserted.

"No, not Dedede. Let me explain. Ganondorf wanted your position, so he wrote that letter on that table that Dedede and John were sharing. Shortly afterwards, John left and delivered the letter to Marth."

"But how did Ganondorf even know where to find Tabuu's letter? I hid it in my room."

"When you received the letter, what did you do with it?"

Andy thought about it for a moment. "Well, I hid it in my pocketbook."

"Your pocketbook?"

"Well, it's not mine. We use it to keep track of the sales and deliveries."

"Where did you put this pocketbook after you got back on board the Impresa?"

"I placed it down on the railing. Some Koopas needed help heaving the anchor back up."

"It still contained the letter?"

"Yes sir."

"And did Ganondorf come up on deck at this time?"

"Why in fact..." Andy fell out of his chair. "Oh my!"

James shot up and extended his hand. Andy gratefully accepted it, shaking his head. "Why didn't I think about that?"

"Ah, but the worst is still to come." James sulked. "Did you tell Marth about Lady Shiida?"

"Yes sir."

It was James who fell to the ground this time. "Oh you poor foolish boy. I understand why we must help you now, why M sent me back. Oh you poor fool!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Andy... Shiida is Japanese for Caeda. And Caeda is Marth's wife."

* * *

_Hello everybody! Your Uncle Dunmore here! How's it going? Hope it's not a bad day. Cheer up! You're surrounded by friends._

_Note: Shiida is Caeda's name in Japanese. I don't know if it's a direct translation or not._

_With a heavy heart, I cannot keep up with Friday uploads. School starts next week, and I got an AP class and Marching Band this semester. Sorry, my schedule's packed! :( But hey, whenever I do release a chapter, expect it on a Friday! Maybe a few in between... or somewhat whenever._

_Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know with a review! It's hard to figure out what I'm doing wrong, so if you find something you don't like or is stupid, don't be afraid to speak up! Guests can review too! _

_Shameless plugin: if you want to read a more humorous story, check out The Evil Council of Storytelling, my other story. There's even a poll for the next chapter!_

_Erm, right, questions... Isnt James McCloud dead? Why is he here? Who are these other prisoners? Are they as innocent as James says? Most importantly, who's this M person? Will they escape? Find out... sometime..._

_Till next time..._

_**DUNMORE, HUZZAH!**_

_And if anyone could suggest a good story for me to read, that would be great!_


End file.
